Survival
by randomidiot1816
Summary: It was all just fucking dandy. the girls loved each other, we were happy being single, an thre was relative peace. Then the books ruined everything, and now we gotta get to Guantanamo Camp, or be the girl's dead toys... (Inspired by the director's cut of FULLDIVE by SavageClaiber22)
1. Audio Log 1

**From the creator of DDTLS…**

 **And the Breaking free shitposts…**

 **Comes a third, less bright story…**

 **One of despair, Hiatus replacement and more dark subjects..**

 **Welcome to the story of three teens.**

 **The story of their Survival.**

Audio log 1

Day One

I don't know what the fuck happened.

If you hapen to see a day skipped, I probably ran. If I stop completeley, I am dead or prisioner. Reference, today is March 29th, 2020. Second day from the Opening, as I will refer from it tommorow on.

Here we go.

The other day, I finally turned 18. It's been one year since my 17th birthday that everyone in the literature club learnt our "situation". We didn't mind, but it nagged a bit. Hell, the girls got a foursome, yes, a freakin' foursome, plus we were about to confess to them and they seem to have liked us back. But I digress.

TLDR: Everything has gone to hell and they are Yanderes.

Since I became 18, the girls started acting odd and offered us these two books. They were the prequels to the Portait of Makarov and felt very bizzare, like they were influencing us. We burned them. The next day, the girls became _very_ weird. And by that, I mean the insanity kind of weird. They stopped liking each other and became… Lustful. They always talk about creepy stuff or stuff they want to do to us, and if we talk something otherwise than compliments, flirting, or something like that, they get mad. Thank player we are the only ones given powers, otherwise they seem like they might have done it. We've barricaded the area of the house, and added barbed wire to the fence just for measures. Thank god, MC and Alex are alive and well. As of recording, Alex is building an underground locked bunker inmune to C4, and Alex passed out, poor guy. We decided to go to school, but since there is a threat from the girls now, we will take a different route and then teleport around. Thank god we don't have class with them. We are, of course, not going to the club. Tomorrow is Friday. We have to hold up during the weekend too. Right now we don't have anything but my trusty plank and trash can lid and our Nerfs, but we need to carry over some items from battlefield and metal gear ASAP. Kits, revive stuff, the infinity bandana, combat armor, anything will help. But our second priority is reinforcing the house and setting up comms in the backyard. We need to contact player. After I finish this, iIwill build a tower and a non-lethal MG nest. If I get stuff from those games and some other stuff, we might be able to make a fortress. For now, we gotta do with an improvised defense. I am currently patrolling the outside garden just in case. I am thinking about getting a mortar from metal gear and modifying it for paintball or airsoft rounds. Then again, I don't know if they gained powers. IF all goes to plan, we will be able to do an hour-long pause in which nobody but us three will be able to move or speak. Then, we are on the run. Perhaps we can escape into another game. All we know is that it will take a week or two to code in. I don't know why, but I feel like everything is my fault, no, it IS my fault. Then again, it might be my issues kicking in.

If there is a god and my atheism is mistaken, please help us.

Conrado out.


	2. Audio Log 2

Audio log 2

Welp, we are FUCKED. Today is march 30th, 2020, third day since the Opening. The girls SOMEHOW managed to get limited powers. We managed to restrict them before they got serious powers, but since we are not the strongest admins we can't override them. We managed to finish the tower and bunker, plus some trenches, but turns out Alex and MC don't know how to shoot a gun. I still apreciate all that time I spent living in Africa from 10 to 12, Buenos Aires at 13 and eventually the US from 15 to almost some time before 16 in my teenage years, the first aid and survival skills I learnt at Badplaas and the shooting ranges in Rosaro and near the Kruger mountains were quite useful. I spent two hours teaching the other two how to fire guns, and even some compass orienting. Ironic, I always hated teaching yet here I am doing so. Anyways, I digress.

We managed to import some non-lethal weapons from metal gear and rifles and grenades from Battlefield 4 and 1. We got smokes, flashbangs, Kark98's, russian 1895's, non-lethal SMGs and even an unused non-lethal and a lethal FAL Battle rifle file with ammo for both variations. You name it, we got it. We even managed to import military gear. We used our coding skills to arrange to not go to school, and besides having more tie to defend the house and fortify it, we have another thing.

Today we were walking around at the last period, when we saw chibi versions of the girls with crazed faces hopping towards us. We managed to get in MC's truck before they could get us. I am thinking of installing a machine-gun in the back, just in case. Right now alex is patrolling with a radio. We set up a sniper nest in the attic and an MG 42 in my room. Right now MC is playing games, and I am about to cook some milanesas, we just hope that we don't get attacked. Heck, maybe we can make some of our own chibi replicas. On a darker note, MC's been cutting again and Alex is refusing to eat. Even I can feel some of my selfish attitude and depression kicking in. It's been there since just before 14. Well, I just hope tha- *gibberish* ah shit. I gotta go.

*A faint "doki doki!" can be heard, a voice shouts unillegible sounds and soon machine gun and sniper fire can be heard. After 30 minutes, the sounds subside and a cheer is heard. Then weary steps approach and a different voice is heard.*

Damn, is this still recording? Jeez, Conrado was THAT hurried. This is Alex. Conrado, the owner of this thing, passed out in his room after eliminating the leftover bullet shells. MC is cooking some fish n' chips for himself, he offeredme but I'm passing. Those damn chibis are endless. Anyways, yesterday we finished the tower and trenches, and I am almost done with the bunker. God help us.

*Record end*

 **Also, DDTLS is on hiatus due to low motivation. Shitposts and this are replacing it, but will have a less-than average upload ratio.**


	3. Audio Log 3

**I AM WRITING THIS AT 12:50 AM WITH 5 BOTTLES OF PEPSI AND FALLOUT 4 MUSIC**

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Also, congratulations Ao3, I just imported more shit with THIS!**

 **Anyways, now that is done with, lets get started.**

[Audio Log Begin]

*the sound of driving is heard; it is apparent the recording was made in a car.*

April 2nd, 2020. 7 plus days since the incident.

Apparently author can't control shit anymore, but each one of us got to keep two skills.

I got eagle vision (finally can go back and do not have any kind of glasses) and teleportation, alex got excellent hunting and cooking skills and MC got overall agility and a hunter vision similar to far cry's. Thank goodness, we have all the weapons and other stuff ready. We also got a far cry 4 wheel of equipment, and we also got to get a non-survival skill. I chose to get good guitar skills -I've wanted that since I was a little kid, MC chose singing voice and alex chose better persuasion. Huh, I'm the diplomat's son and I am the least viable persuasion option. Finally, author gave me a guitar, gave MC a code laptop, albeit limited, with wifi and what is basically a non-radioactivve nuclear generator of a battery and alex got a butterfly filipino 14cm blade. He says it is from a fellow author, as they help each other, even though author admits he is kinda an asshole by accident and the accident.

Now you might have heard the sounds of our truck. We outfitted it with an mg and better comfort. We also added an ammo box. So right now, I am on the turret. Well, can't say much stuff, I will update this tomorrow.

[Audio Log End]


End file.
